Star Slaves
by The Reaper13
Summary: A new threat has come to the galaxy as a dangerous woman travels the galaxy to capture every woman she can find and make them her slaves. Can anyone stop her or will they all fall on their knees to their new master. Warning, for mature audience and more info on this is in the story. If you don't like this stuff then don't read it. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Now from a girl who can bend the elements, to strange creatures you capture in tiny balls, and digital monsters we now go the Star Wars universe. I want to thank my friend for the help on the story. He helped out with the lemon scene and wants to remain anonymous. Also for those who don't like Futanari or Futa stories then this is not for you. **

**Disclaimer time, I don't anything of Star Wars just my OC. The lemon scene all came from my anonymous friend. Now, let the story begin!** **Also for those who don't know this is what Ahsoka is wearing in the story, check my profile out to see it.**

**Star Slaves**

Unknown location

Ahsoka Tano begins to wake up after being knocked out by the queen, Miraj Scintel. Her master Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, and clone captain, Rex were send on a mission to find the mission Togruta colonist who were taken from their world thanks to the Sith Lord, Count Dooku. He sold the people to the queen of Zygerria. They are a group of humanoid feline people who sell slaves to anyone who can pay them a lot of money.

The Jedi and the Republic couldn't send their forces to the planet they didn't have any proof they are working for the Separatist and that they have the colonist. However, the Jedi send a small team to find out where the people are so they can send their forces to free them. The plan was going well, until it all went bad when Obi Wan got captured.

Anakin and Rex tried to help free Obi Wan, while Ahsoka tried to capture the queen. However, she forgot was the queen had placed a collar on her neck, which would send electric shocks through her body. This caused Ahsoka to get knocked out and get captured, along with her friends who also got caught. She only hopes her master has a backup plan, because she is sure the Republic won't send their forces unless they know what happened.

As she begins to wake up she notices she is on a soft bed, but is tied. She sees she is bound from her wrists and ankles with the same kind of cuffs Cad Bane had used on her to keep her from using the Force. If she tried to use it then she would get shocked. That was something she wasn't willing to go through again.

Then she noticed something else. Her outfit is different from before. Why is she wearing this outfit? Where is she? Why isn't she locked up in a cage or in a dark and damp dungeon?

Ahsoka wonders what the queen is up to and what is going to happen. She hears the door opening and notices someone entering the room. The woman is around her 30's with long black hair, blue eyes, her skin is brown, she is wearing a pink tube top, and a long pink loincloth

"I see you're awake, that's good," said the woman who approaches Ahsoka and sits on the bed. "I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up."

Ahsoka remained calm and tried to find out what is going on. "Who are you? Where am I? And why am I here?"

The woman giggles and continues smiling. "I'm Isis and you're on board my ship. This is my room and you are my new pet."

"Pet?" asked Ahsoka when the woman grabs Ahsoka's right arm and shows on her right wrist there is a mark that shows she is someone's property. "I'm no one's pet and I'm not yours."

"Oh but you are," said the woman who gets up and walks towards the end of her bed. "See, I am good friends with the queen of Zygerria. I did some favors for her and in exchange she does favors for me. Like for example she would offer to give me a slave, but of course I would say no since they are not worth my time."

Ahsoka narrows her eyes at the woman. "So what changed?"

"Well, let's just say the women I brought to the queen are all weak little girls. However," the woman places her hands on Ahsoka's legs rubbing them causing the girl to blush. "I never had a female Jedi before, especially someone young and sexy like you."

Ahsoka tries kicking the woman's hands off, but when she did she gets shock by the collars. The woman just laughs at the futile attempt from the young padawan. "Now now no need to be so hostile towards me little girl. After all I'm your new master now and we're going to have a lot of fun."

Ahsoka just glares at the woman and refuses to be a toy to her. "I will never be your slave and when my master finds me you will pay."

The woman laughs some more, which confuses the young Togruta girl. "You're master is never going to find you. I flew us away from the Republic and Separatist territory to a place no one, not even the Jedi or your master can find us."

"That's a lie, he'll find us and when I break free I will make you pay you crazy bitch," Ahsoka noticed the smile on the woman's face changed.

She approaches Ahsoka and slaps her hard in the face leaving an impression on the girl's face. "By the time your master finds us you will belong to me and you'll even forget who you are."

"That's a lie," said Ahsoka refusing to believe what this woman says.

The woman grabs Ahsoka by the face and speaks to her in a stern tone. "That's Master Isis and trust me when I say I have heard every women say I will not break them. In the end, they all do."

The woman lets go of Ahsoka and walks towards a nearby desk. She opens one of the drawers taking out a small syringe and walks back towards the girl. "I found a special ingredient that allowed me to create a formula that can make any woman and I'm sure even a Jedi like you become my slave."

Fear now is running through Ahsoka's body as she tries to break free but the restraints kept shocking her. Isis smiles seeing the struggle from the young girl, but she knew it was pointless. "I made some upgrades so once this goes through you, both your body and mind will be mine."

Isis grabs Ahsoka's arm as the young Padawan tries to get away, but it was no use. "Please, don't do this I will do anything."

Isis snickers at how the girl is now pleading. "Don't worry, you will be." She injects Ahsoka with the formula causing the girl to let out a loud scream.

Isis waited a few minutes as the girl begins panting and had her eyes close. She knew it was going to take a while for the formula to work. But with the added formula she put in for it to work on a Jedi it may take longer. Just then she noticed the girl's breathing was returning to normal and she was opening her eyes.

She smiles when she sees the girl's eyes are daze. Then she notices Ahsoka staring at her and sees her smiling. "Master?"

Isis carefully releases Ahsoka's restraints making sure the formula is indeed working. When she got to the last restraint she sees the girl is fully under her control. She releases her and the girl tackles Isis down kissing her. The older woman smiles and returns the kiss with their tongues dancing around in their mouths.

She then breaks the kiss and gets up. "Are you ready to become my pet then?"

Ahsoka nods her head at her new master. "Anything you ask me to do, I'll do it master."

Isis smiles victoriously that she has the girl now in her control, but still has a long way to go before she becomes hers forever. "Then let's get started."

**(The lemon scene is starting. If you don't like these scenes then skip to the end of the lemon scene. You have been warned)**

Isis unwrapped the pink loincloth around her waist and let it fall on the floor, although she was in a drugged state, Ahsoka was still surprised to see the big surprise in the middle of Isis's legs; a huge monster penis with at least 9 inches.

That was all it took for a bit of the formula injected into Ahsoka to wear off and a bit of her consciousness to return, she put her hands on the sides of her head like she was having a major head ache and groaned in pain much to Isis's displeasure.

"Is the effect wearing off? It can't be… that should've been more than enough to take down even a Jedi mind." Isis mutters as she looks at Ahsoka

Ahsoka's head ache seems to have passed and the formula seems to have worn off, she looks up at Isis, her eyes aren't dazed anymore, they're back to normal

"This isn't good," she thinks to herself "the formula's effects must've died down due to the shock, I've got to do something to get her back to her slave state!" and with that she puts her hand on the back of Ahsoka's head and quickly pulls her down on her penis, Ahsoka's eyes are wide open with shock, she's half way down her new 'master's' cock and with that thought in mind the fog once again covers her eyes and she goes slowly back to her slave state.

When Ahsoka looks up at her master and starts bobbing her head up and down on Isis's cock she knows she's broken down the Jedi "Good girl" she says to her newest slave as she strokes her white headtails making the orange teen alien moan into Isis's cock sending small vibrations until the very end of her shaft.

Ahsoka starts off slow but with time she begins to swallow more and more of Isis's dick; she's now 7 inches down and not counting the occasional gag, she's doing the job like a pro.

Isis moans in pleasure "Mmmm, you're taking me deeper than most have, I like that" Ahsoka pulls the cock form her mouth and looks into Isis's eyes lustfully as she circles the head of the cock with her tongue which drives Isis crazy with pleasure "Oh God, you're good at this!" she says between moans and makes Ahsoka slightly blush her orange cheeks with white patterns.

Then she did something that really drove Isis crazy, she stuck the tip of her tongue on her cock and started moving the tip. Isis's screams of pleasure were heard loudly as the futa climaxed right there and Ahsoka accepted all of her cum in her mouth excitedly. When the last drop of cum was shoot into Ahsoka's mouth she began swirling it with her tongue and moaning at the taste, a bit salty and a bit sweet, after she was done with tasting her master's cum she gulped it down hard, when she looked back up at Isis she saw she was smiling at what Ahsoka had just done.

"That was one of the best fellatio I've ever received, worthy of my top slaves," Isis spoke with a grin "Do you know how I reward my top slaves?"

"No master, how do you reward them?"

Isis motions for Ahsoka to go back to bed, she does so and Isis walks next to her and gently pushes her onto her back and spreads her legs and lifts the cloth covering her love nest "Like this," she says as she licks from Ahsoka's clitoris up her womb, navel, tummy and finally reaches her chest, there she takes off the cups from the slave suit and begins to suck on the former Jedi Padawan's right breast while massaging her left one, "Oh yes master!" Ahsoka moans in pleasure and Isis gently bites her right nipple which makes Ahsoka moan again "Your nipples get quite hard" she says looking up at her slave's face of pleasure and is meet only with a plead for her to continue doing what she's doing. Seeing as the right nipple is already erect she moves onto the left one and starts suckling on that one and massages the right one. The moans escaping Ahsoka are plenty and they arouse Isis every time she hears them; a little voice inside Ahsoka's head tells her to stop doing them, to not give her the satisfaction of knowing she's pleasing her, that little voice is the former Ahsoka, it's her consciousness telling her to stop being a slave.

Ahsoka slowly bites her lower lip to not let one more moan leave her mouth, after a few seconds of silence Isis stops her suckling and her fondling to look up at her and question the slave "Why have you stopped moaning?"

She is met with only silence

Isis smirks at herself "So, a little bit of the Jedi is still inside you, huh? Well, I can make you moan whether you want to or not," she then starts kissing a trail of kisses down the Padawan, down her chest, over her flat tummy, over her navel and womb and then she reaches her prize, she looks up at Ahsoka one more time and winks "You'll be screaming master in no time" she finishes and starts massaging her clit and licking Ahsoka's tight pussy lips.

Ahsoka bites her lower lip harder but she's slowly losing control of herself, first she stops biting her lower lip but is still silent, then she starts panting from the sensation and then finally she starts moaning like before, the old Ahsoka is gone now, what's left is an empty shell, a slave, Isis's slave, she is now property of Isis.

Ahsoka's vagina is now nice and wet from Isis's masterful work and she's screaming for more "More, master! Please, don't stop! That feels sooooo good!"

Her slave's moans alone are almost bringing the slave master to her breaking point, she had just came a few minutes ago and now she was fully erect again and ready to cum again, she starts leaving Ahsoka's pussy lips behind and is now making her way to her asshole, she begins to stick the tip of her tongue inside it and Ahsoka squeals.

She starts slowly moving her tongue in circles, stretching her anus and tasting it. Feeling Ahsoka's hole was stretched enough for what was gonna happen next, she got on her knees and lifted Ahsoka's legs onto her shoulders, she lines her monster cock with her butthole and looks directly into the orange alien's soft dazed eyes and smiles, she then slowly starts to spread her virgin butthole, Ahsoka screams with pain and closes her eyes in pain until a hand massages her clitoris and her screams start dying down, Ahsoka opens her eyes and sees Isis massaging her pussy to try and alleviate the pain, Ahsoka smiles "Master…" and grabs her own legs pulling them farther back to give Isis easier access to her virgin butthole, Isis looks at Ahsoka and when her slave gives her a nod the futa begins drilling her way into Ahsoka's ass once again, now that the head is inside it's much easier to move and slowly the virgin asshole starts to swallow the monster cock eagerly

When Isis looks back at Ahsoka she sees she's moaning once again, that's all it takes for her to have another orgasm and this time filling Ahsoka's rear end with spunk. The sensation of the pulsating dick inside her almost makes Ahsoka orgasm herself, but out of pure luck she doesn't.

Isis slowly pulls her phallus out of Ahsoka's tight hole and the semen starts coming out, the teen slave lets out a moan as the globs of cum overflow from her anus and it slowly falls off of it onto the soft bed under her, Isis lies next to the girl

"I'm not done yet," Ahsoka looks at her master in surprise but soon she nods in agreement "my breasts, play with them for a bit"

Ahsoka obeys and climbs onto her new master and starts fondling one while sucking the other, that's when she notices something, Isis's breasts are getting bigger as the time goes by, when they met her breasts were already quite voluptuous, but over the course of their love making they've been growing in size; she started off with DD cups, but now they were now at least GG cups!

And while suckling on her breast she feels something oozing out of them, it's warm and it tastes nicer the more she drinks it.

Meanwhile Isis is stroking on Ahsoka's headtails "I injected myself with a formula like yours a bit before I entered the room, but this one doesn't affect me, it affects my breasts" Ahsoka tries to look at Isis while suckling on her voluptuous breast "it makes them grow quite a lot and ooze even more formula from them, so as you're sucking them, you're getting even further under my control" she says as she strokes the headtails even more making Ahsoka moan into Isis's breast.

Ahsoka's getting more under Isis's 'spell', she can fell it; that little voice in her head from before? Gone. Her will to see her real master? Gone. She didn't even remember his name anymore, she only thought about Isis, her new master, and all the fun they would have together.

Isis grabs a hold of one of Ahsoka's headtails and slowly lifts it to her mouth as Ahsoka move to her other breast, she gently licks the tip of the headtail and Ahsoka flinches and then goes back to ducking her mistresses breast; Isis notices the twitch and licks it again, and when her slave flinches again she smiles.

"Does this feel good?" she says as she takes another slow long lick of her headtails, Ahsoka only bothers to moan into Isis's nipple

"How about this?" she slowly inserts a few inches of the girl's headtail into her mouth and begins giving it a sort of a blowjob, to which Ahsoka stops sucking on the breast because the pleasure coursing through her body is too much, she moan loudly at Isis "Ah, Master… Master… Huhhh"

Isis takes her moans as a 'please keep doing whatever you're doing' and starts shoving even more of the headtail into her mouth, she shoves so much that she gags a bit.

Ahsoka's moans are getting bigger and when Isis looks down at the girl she's doing a 'blowjob' to, she sees she's sucking on her other headtail with greed, Isis takes the headtail from her mouth and swirls her tongue in circles around the tip of the headtail and this seems like the last straw from Ahsoka as she unleashes squirt after squirt from her wet tight orange vagina onto Isis's flat white stomach, Ahsoka sighs of relief and so does Isis

"Now we're going for the last part of the show," Isis says eagerly and Ahsoka, now completely under Isis's spell accepts this with enthusiasm "I need you to get me nice and wet for what I'm gonna do next" and with that she changes positions so they're in a 69 position with the slave on top; Ahsoka gently grabs Isis's prick and starts sucking on the head, taking in every last drop of cum from earlier, unfortunately there was nothing left as it was all in her own asshole and it was still leaking out, she could feel it dripping out of her stretched anus and onto Isis's breasts.

Isis is just admiring the scenery in front of her; Ahsoka's dripping wet orange pussy and her tight butthole trying to squeeze every drop of her cum out and dropping it straight on her breasts, she's never seen something as arousing as this. With that thought in mind her penis soon starts to swell up again and goes further into her newest slave's mouth. Ahsoka gags a bit because she was surprised but then regains her groove and starts bobbing the head up and down the staff making Isis moan more in pleasure.

Ahsoka's soft dark lips run up and down the stiff white futa's dick and moans start to echo through the slave's mouth, after all, it's not every day that you can taste your own tasty rectum on a juicy dick.

Ahsoka releases a yelp and momentarily stops pleasuring her master when she feels a tongue being driven from her slit to her dripping anus; she moans silently at the movement of Isis's tongue, getting a hold of herself she starts shoving Isis's now erect penis in her mouth and down her throat, Isis moans into Ahsoka's slit as she feels her orgasm approaching once more, but she wants to do something special before she cums, so she reluctantly stops pleasuring her slave with her tongue and slaps Ahsoka's bubbly ass to get her attention "Stay on all fours, I'm gonna make you go wild," Ahsoka doesn't protest, as expected and stays in that position as Isis gets up and lines herself with Ahsoka's slit "now, this may hurt a bit" Isis says and her slave merely nods.

Isis takes a deep breath to help her control her orgasm and make her last longer and violently shoves her large prick inside Ahsoka's virgin mound, the slave can't help but release a small screech of pain but when she regains her composure and remembers it's her sweet master deflowering her, she calms down and starts taking in the waves of pleasure she hadn't felt before, Isis starts picking up the pace to try and make Ahsoka cum also, her efforts are rewarded with the Padawan's gentle moans, Isis smiles to herself and holds Ahsoka's hips with more force and begins to once again pick up speed, now Ahsoka's moaning like her life depends on it, she's moaning more than she's breathing and so is Isis.

Isis's orgasm is fast approaching and by the tightness of the slave's vagina, she's also close to cumming, "Master! Master! More! Give me more!" that's all Isis has to hear to start delivering full force and pounding her

"Oh God, yes!" Ahsoka moans as she also feels her newest orgasm coming, it's even stronger than the last one and she's fearful that this one might be too much for her, but her fears are put to rest as Isis turns her around onto her back so she can look her right in the eyes, her master would never do anything to hurt her, never.

Isis puts her soft hands on Ahsoka's lower back and lifts her upright so they're both face to face, looking into each other's eyes as the moment gets closer

"I'm cumming!" Ahsoka says in between moan as she warps her young tender arms around Isis who keeps pumping into her now deflowered vagina

"Me too!"

Isis groans and after one last pump, she lets it loose inside of Ahsoka; the former Jedi's moans of satisfaction are enormous as she feels her womb being completely filled with her futa mistress's seed, and that's just enough to drive her also to orgasm, her vaginal walls tighten and clutch around the stiff penis inside her and she squirts out her own juice onto the mast inside of her, she looks into Isis's eyes with her own slightly teary eyes, Isis kisses her on the lips and Ahsoka gladly kisses back, letting their tongues dance inside their mouths after a blissful orgasm was the best feeling in the world for both of them right there. Then Isis lets herself fall onto the bed gently bringing down her lover. Ahsoka still wants to go on and slowly tries to deliver kisses on her new master's collarbones and onto her chest but she's too tired, when she kisses Isis's chest her eyes close automatically and she falls into a deep sleep.

**(End of lemon scene)**

Ahsoka passes out on her master's chest, while Isis strokes the headtails slowly. She has done it. She not only broke a Jedi, but she made the girl her new pet. "Rest up my dear, because this is just the beginning."

**Not bad I hope and yes I decided to add more chapters instead of making this into a one-shot story. So, stay tune for more. Also thanks again to my friend for his help on the story involving the lemon scenes. Leave some reviews and let me know what you guys thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review if you're just going to leave flame comments. Take care and see you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter for this story. I want to thank my friend for the help on this story again and for giving me great lemon scenes. Again, for those who are against Futa stories then why are you reading this? Disclaimer time, I don't anything of Star Wars just my OC. The lemon scene all came from my anonymous friend. Now, let the story begin!**

**Chapter II**

It has been a month since Ahsoka Tano disappeared during a mission on Zygerria. Anakin Skywalker and his comrades escaped from the planet where they also helped liberate the slaves who were taken from their home. However, despite their best efforts they couldn't find the missing Padawan. The Queen of Zygerria before she was killed by Count Dooku told Skywalker that she sold the girl to an accomplice of hers.

Since then Skywalker has worked hard to find his missing Padawan, but despite everything he couldn't find her. The council suggested him to go back to work and hope she returns just like before. Of course Skywalker refused to stop and began to think the Jedi wanted to give up on looking for Ahsoka.

In truth they didn't want to, but they knew without any leads they couldn't do anything. They also had to focus back on the war and they couldn't waste all their resources to find one Padawan. One other Jedi besides Skywalker who misses Ahsoka was her best friend Barriss Offee.

_Unknown Planet_

Barriss is on a mission in the outer rim where she has been asked to drop off some supplies to a Jedi Master. Once she finished she headed back home when she received a distressed signal nearby. She decides to go investigate and see if she can be of some assistance. Once she arrives she heads towards the location of the signal.

Barriss became a Jedi Knight a year ago and was very close to her friend Ahsoka. The two became very close during a mission on Geonosis where the two almost died. Ahsoka would save them and would save the day again when they were attacked by parasite worms. Barriss was infected and was being controlled to hurt Ahsoka.

However, thanks to some quick thinking Ahsoka was able to save her friend. It has been two years since that day and Barriss becomes sad at how much she misses her friend.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she arrives to the location of the distress signal. She sees the signal coming from a ship. It doesn't look damaged or to be in bad condition. Still, she must go inside to see what she can find.

As she goes in she begins sensing something familiar. A presence she hasn't felt in a long while. It seems familiar to her, but despite her best efforts to call out to the Force to sense what this feeling is, she couldn't. Whoever or whatever it is, it's familiar to Barriss.

Her tracker begins beeping faster as she approaches the deck and finds the location of the beacon. It's still transmitting, but there is no one around.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Before Barriss could leave a small canister rolls by her legs and releases a green smoke. She tries to cover her mouth, but most of it went up her nose and mouth. Barriss begins coughing and tries to escape, but whatever she breathed in was beginning to take it's affect on her. She begins to feel dizzy, light headed, and her legs begin to wobble.

She sees a figure walking towards her and is wearing a cloak that covers its face. Barriss takes out her lightsaber and tries to activate it, but it's smacked out of her hand by the figure. She then falls on her knees and feels weaker. The figure hovers over her and hits her over the head.

_Hours later_

Barriss begins to wake up and lets out a loud groan when she felt her head hurting. She sits up and sees she is in some sort of living room. As she goes towards her comlink she sees it's gone and she also sees her lightsaber is missing. She tries to use the Force, but feels something around her neck, and recognized it.

"Whoever hit me must be using this to keep me from using the Force."

Barriss should have figured something was wrong the moment she found the ship. She should have brought back up, but she didn't think nothing would go wrong. How wrong she was.

"I need to get out and contact the council."

"That's not going to happen," Barriss looks over and sees a woman entering the room. "You're not going anywhere, my little slave."

Barriss gets up slowly still feeling the effects of the gas. "Who are you?"

The woman smiles and introduces herself. "My name is Isis and you're my new slave."

"Slave? I'm not one's slave," said Barriss trying to keep calm and figure a way out of here.

Isis giggles and points towards Barriss's hand. The Jedi Knight looks at where the woman is pointing at and she sees a symbol imprinted on her hand.

"That's my mark and it shows that you're my property," explained Isis.

Barriss backs away slowly while remaining calm. "I am not your slave, mark or not. You will let me go or else you will be arrested in the name of the Republic."

Isis lets out another giggle towards the young Jedi. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen. We're far away from the Republic and Separatist territories. So no one is going to find us out here."

Barriss should have figured this woman would take her far from the Republic, but she is a little relieved she wasn't going to be sold to the Separatist.

"So, if you're not working for Dooku then why did you kidnap me?"

Isis decides to explain. "I used to work with a good friend of mine. I would bring her slaves and she would provide me with the best slaves to own. But then she was killed by Count Dooku and that hurt me a lot. However, before her death she gave me one last slave to have fun with."

"One last slave?" asked Barriss. "Who?"

Isis smiles and snaps her fingers as a cloaked figure enters the room. Barriss didn't recognize who it is, but the figure did seem familiar.

"The same one who knocked you out and brought you to me. Say hello to my little toy," Isis pulls the cloak off and Barriss is shocked to see who it is.

"Ahsoka?"

It was Ahsoka Tano, her best friend who disappeared. But that wasn't what shocked Barriss. It was that her friend was naked. She was not wearing any clothes, her breasts grew to D-Cup size, and she's breathing heavily.

Isis wraps her arms around Ahsoka and begins massaging her breasts. "I'm afraid your friend is long gone. You see she was given to me by my friend a month ago and in less than an hour she became my personal little fuck toy. Isn't that right slave?"

Ahsoka lets out a yelp when she feels her master twisting her nipples. "Y-yes master, I am your fuck toy."

"See?" said Isis as she stops massaging her slave's breasts. "I injected her with a special formula I made, which caused her breasts to grow a little."

"You monster," said Barriss upset with what this woman did to her friend. "You let my friend go now or else!"

Ahsoka uses the Force that sends Barriss flying towards the wall. "You will not speak bad towards the master. You will act like a good little toy and obey her."

Barriss tries to get up, but she was too weak to get up. "Ahsoka, please I know you're in there. Help me and we can go home."

"I don't want to go home," said Ahsoka as she hugs Isis. "I belong here with my master."

Isis giggles and pets her little slave's head. "Good girl, now then let's have some fun with Barriss. But first."

She takes out a small control and presses it. Barriss expected her to be shocked, but instead she feels small pokes piercing her neck. She grabs the collar and removes it quickly. She looks down and sees it wasn't a Force collar, but it had small needles that contain a white fluid.

Before she can ask what it was she begins to feel lightheaded again and feels her body heating up. Whatever it was it was also making her head feel fuzzy and she couldn't focus.

"Like it? It's the same formula I made to help turn my slave here," said Isis as she approaches Barriss with Ahsoka by her side. "It will make you obedient and will make sure you be a good little slave."

"N-no," said Barriss as she tries to fight back against the effect of the serum, but it was becoming harder to resist. She tries to plead to Ahsoka one more time to help her, but all she did was lean down and kiss Barriss on the lips.

Isis smiles as she watches the two friends kiss. She licks her lips and begins to remove her cloth. "It's time for the fun to begin."

**(The lemon scene is starting. If you don't like these scenes then skip to the end of the lemon scene. You have been warned)**

Ahsoka's soft lips grace over Barriss's and a small hint of tongue passing from the orange girl's mouth into the green cloaked girl is quite a sight to behold. While Barriss's hands don't know where to put themselves, Ahsoka's know quite well where they belong, one of them slides up Barriss's back and places itself behind her head forcing her more into the kiss and the other one slides up to cup the new slave's breast. Moans of delight flow from one mouth into the other, tongues dance at the same pace.

Even though the serum is already starting to take its toll on Barriss she stills fights it with all she can, but not even a Jedi mind can withstand a young, gorgeous alien Jedi's kisses and foreplay, before she knows it, Ahsoka has already taken her hood off. She breaks the kiss for mere moments to look at her friend's beautiful, adorable, lovable, silky smooth green face. The former Jedi smiles and strokes her new slave friend's face and goes in for another kiss and they start making out again.

Meanwhile, Isis is looking at both of them and stroking her penis eagerly waiting for the right moment to join in.

Ahsoka has removed Barriss's shirt and is now sucking on her dark green nipples while Barris moans loudly causing both of them to get even more aroused, Ahsoka suddenly stops and looks up at her friend/lover.

"You're so beautiful, I don't understand why you cover yourself so much" she says and then licks her lips and goes back to sucking the dark green nipple of Barriss, after trying not to blush from the compliment starts slowly moaning once more, once she fells something slip in the middle of her legs she gasps.

"Ah-Ahsoka!" Barriss says as she looks down and finds her friend and former comrade in the Clone Wars running her fingers over her pussy eagerly, even though she was still wearing pants, the feeling was unimaginably orgasmic, no one had ever touched her like this, and she thought no one ever would.

Ahsoka keeps moving her fingers in circles over her Barriss's panted clitoris and suckling her green nipple, the sensation was amazing, it felt like waves of pleasure running through her, this was feeling so good that Barriss didn't want anything right now except cumming to her friend, no, not friend, her lover…

"Please stop Ahsoka…" she says in-between pants but Ahsoka knows she's lying, she's been through the same too, she knows this is hard at first but it will eventually become fun and quite pleasurable.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" she stutters as her orgasm comes closer

Ahsoka's fingers are going increasingly faster and she gently bites Barriss's dark nipple and that's just the thing that drives her over the edge

Barriss puts her hands on the back of Ahsoka's head and pulls her closer to her chest and although she tries not scream her efforts are put down quickly as she reaches her very first orgasm.

"Ahsoka!" she yells in ecstasy

Isis waits a few moments for Barriss's orgasm to subside so she can get in the middle of their session. She slowly walks towards her slaves and points her massive throbbing penis in her newest slave's direction with the intention of having her suck it. Although she isn't trying to get away she is not making any advances to suck it, the serum must not be in full effect yet and her Jedi side must still be trying to fight the urge to grab it and suck it like there's no tomorrow. Isis looks disappointed and thinks to herself that she'll just have to leave it up for Ahsoka for a little bit and then when the serum is in full effect she can join in.

To both Barriss and Isis's surprise Ahsoka goes for it and swallows Isis's big mushroom-like head, Isis smiles with joy, she won't have her cock dry after all… Barriss looks in shock as her former Jedi comrade slowly but erotically shoves her master's cock, the act is turning not just Isis on, but it's also turning Barriss on, 'What's wrong with me?' she thinks to herself.

The slurping sound echo's through the whole room and is quickly followed by Isis's strong but feminine moans as Ahsoka reaches for her master's testicles and begins massaging them with as much tender and care she can muster.

'What is she doing?' Barriss thinks to herself as she watches her old Jedi friend play with a slave owner's balls right in front of her, that act is so repulsive but as the seconds go by she starts to notice she's unconsciously licking her own lips and producing excess saliva, she quickly covers her mouth with her hand but that's no use, she can still see erotic show right in front of her and the tingling in her crotch is growing to the point of no return, she wants to join in… she wants it bad!

After a few seconds that feel like an eternity go by she finds herself leaning closer to Isis's cock, Ahsoka senses this and takes the futa dick out of her mouth with a pop and looks at Barriss "Wanna try it?"

Barriss only gulps as an answer, no nod, no anything… just a blank stare at the massive white penis that's in front of her "C'mon, it's easy" Ahsoka says, she points at the head of the cock and says "Kiss this part" Barriss leans even more and looks up at Isis whom only grins as all of this goes by 'She's almost fully under'

Barriss takes one deep breath and kisses exactly the spot Ahsoka pointed to, she could taste the salty/sweet pre-cum that was leaking out and the juicy tasty saliva of Ahsoka from when she sucked on it.

Barriss starts planting more and more kisses on her master's cock and while the green Jedi Knight is concentrated on kissing the head Ahsoka moves behind her and grabs a hold of Barriss's head "Open wide" Ahsoka says with a sly grin and Barriss gasps in shock as she figures out what's gonna happen, Ahsoka takes advantage of the gasp that opened her friend's mouth and shoves her head forward making the massive futa cock of Isis to be enveloped by Barriss's young virgin mouth.

Every inch of Barriss tell her to not do this but she's starting to lose her senses, her tongue moves around the staff instinctively and before she knows it she's bobbing her head up and down and gagging from the amount of dick she's shoving in her tight green mouth. To reward Barriss for her obedience and willingness to follow orders Ahsoka massages the teenage alien's breasts making her moan into the phallus in her mouth which in turn sends tiny but erotic vibrations to Isis.

Barriss's and Isis's moans are getting increasingly louder and before Isis notices it she's saying the dreaded words "I'm cumming!"

And with that Isis ejaculates massive amounts of cum in the green slave's mouth causing her to choke on it; she's surprised by this, one minute she's sucking a massive dick and the next she tastes salty/sweet nectar and even though she doesn't want to swallow it, it just forces itself down her throat. Isis then takes her dick out of her mouth so she can have a breath.

A breath is right, Isis only allows for Barriss to inhale a bit of air before she leans down and kisses her, Barriss still tries to break free from the special formula injected into her but it's useless, her tongue is dancing frenetically with Isis's.

Isis then pushes Barriss down forcing her to take a mouthful of her breasts; she struggles to break free at first but after the formula starts shooting out of her nipples and Barriss starts losing control once again and is now suckling her breasts in her own free will. Ahsoka wanting to please her master takes Isis's other breast and sucks on that making Isis moan in pleasure. Isis puts each hand behind each girl's heads and gently lies down on the floor, Ahsoka climbs on top of her for a bit but is suddenly pushed away by Barriss who then climbs on top of Isis too while still sucking her nipple. While they're fighting Isis decides to reach down and begin masturbating herself

Her hands slip past her massive still-throbbing cock and down to her wet slippy vagina, she gently massages the outer labia with one hand while the other is stroking her cock, she can feel the throbbing sensation is getting more and more paced and that she's gonna cum soon; both Ahsoka and Barriss have come to terms and now they're both on top of Isis with Ahsoka on the left side and Barriss taking over the right side and both are sucking on her nipples. Isis is stroking her cock faster and faster and has now inserted 2 fingers inside her vagina; the two slaves have also begun to suck on each nipple more greedily. The slave owner can feel it coming and with a high pitched moan she releases both her loads; the thick white cum from her cock sprays up and splashes down on Ahsoka's exposed butt and Barriss's black pants, while the juicy nectar form her pussy drenches her fingers and the floor under her.

Isis then manages to push both girls away and sits up and speaks to Ahsoka "Take her pants off, I'm gonna have some more fun with her" she mentions at Barriss also. Ahsoka gladly pushes a Barriss who's lost her free will onto the floor and begins taking the black pants off of her new slave-friend, she slips them down her legs and past her feet and then takes off her cute purple panties and to Isis's and Ahsoka's surprise Barriss spreads her legs all by herself.

Isis kneels in front of Barriss's opening and lines it up, she looks up at her green slave and when she's met with a panting/gasping voice and willing eyes full of desire she can't resist and pumps it right in all in once causing Barriss to squeal rather loudly. Ahsoka tries to fix this problem by having her slave-friend's mouth busy, so she sits on Barriss's face while facing Isis and lets Barriss start enjoying the sweet taste of her slit, Isis looks down at her penis and realizes that this is a unusually tight pussy, that's when she sees it, she's bleeding, Isis has taken this girl's virginity also. She starts to slowly pump back into the green virgin vagina sending waves of pleasure all over Barriss's body that she herself transmits onto Ahsoka's who puts her hands on her master's shoulders and leans in and kisses Isis. Their tongues dance with each other enthusiastically and Isis can feel Barriss starting to get into the groove also as she's thrusting her hips. The pain seems to have subsided for the newest slave as she's now moving her tongue inside Ahsoka's pussy in a frenzy and seems to be moaning into it also.

The loud echo of flesh meeting flesh in this all out sex scene is erotic to the very breaking point of every person, no one could look at this scene and not want to join in, much less NOT be aroused by it…

Ahsoka's tongue seems to be unwilling to leave the sexual dance that it has begun with Isis's but she eventually parts lips with her to catch her breath, moans is the only thing that her mouth is able to release and so is Isis's, they both moan in an high pitched voice and yell at the same time "I'm cumming!" they both say in synchrony and Ahsoka squirts directly into Barriss's mouth filling it all up with her juicy nectar making the green sex-slave gag on it and on the other side Isis delivers one last thrust inside of Barriss and then proceeds to release all of her thick seed deep into her newest slave's womb.

Ahsoka falls onto her side exhausted from her orgasm and Isis slowly takes her numb penis out of the tight green vagina and walks away from the slaves. They're left there to rest up from their exhausting session, but Isis returns soon after and she has a syringe with a green liquid inside, she walks towards Ahsoka and kneels next to her "now it's your turn to have some fun with her" see whispers and injects the green fluid into the orange alien's arm.

Ahsoka starts moaning loudly and garbs her crotch, Isis stands up and looks at Barriss "This surprise I got for Ahsoka will last for one hour, I think you'll enjoy this surprise also".

Ahsoka lets out a long moan and then stands up slowly and with some shaky knees, she looks dizzy and is breathing heavily; both Isis and Barriss directly look at the thing between her legs, a huge, throbbing, orange penis with white patterns is hanging in the middle of her legs. As the heavy breathing stops she looks at Barriss one more time, then back at Isis who merely nods, the newly futa Ahsoka Tano smiles with glee and jumps on top of her former ally in the Clone Wars, she plants kisses all over her friend's face and massages her breasts while doing so, Barriss kisses back and Isis merely watches these two play once more with each other.

Ahsoka then grabs Barriss's arms and lies on her back making her green slave-friend sit on top of her.

Barriss feels a pair of cold hands grab her hips and lifting them up, she looks behind and sees it's Isis and she's fully erect once more, then Barriss feels something geing slowly shoved inside her soft mound, she looks at it and it's Ahsoka's recently received penis, the sensation is too much and Barriss can't contro the moan escaping her lips, actually, she's not sure if she wanted to control it or not, to hell with it! She was having the time of her life, screw that old Jedi lifestyle; she was now free to enjoy her sweet innocent (or maybe not so innocent) life.

Ahsoka begins pumping her newly found penis inside of Barriss making both girls moan in pleasure, Isis watching this beautiful sight can no longer hold it in and presses the tip of her penis on the dark green-skinned butthole of Barriss and she gently pushes forward, she encounters some resistance, but Ahsoka's pumping seems to be cooling Barriss down into a sedated state, soon Isis finds her massive dick already full length inside of Barriss's anus and she slowly starts thrusting her hips into the green Jedi Knight's butt-cheeks.

All three girls are moaning like wild and after a few delicious moments that seemed to last days, weeks, months, years, decades they finally are brought over the edge and all three of them cum at the same time; Ahsoka filling up Barriss's pussy that was still filed with Isis's cum actually, Isis filling up Barriss's virgin ass with her tasty baby juice and last but not least, Barriss's orgasm tightens Ahsoka's dick and the squirt comes out with full force.

Both Barriss and Ahsoka fall asleep hugging each other tightly and smiling.

**(End of lemon scene)**

Isis covers her slaves up with a blanket and puts on her robe. She sits down in the kitchen and takes out a holopad. She activates it and in hologram form appears several women. Isis smiles as she goes down the list until she stops at one of the images.

"Get some rest girls because we're going after another friend of yours who will be joining us, real soon."

**Barriss is down and now Isis is after another woman. Is it a Jedi or is it someone else? I guess you'll have to wait to find out who is next. I want to thank my friend again for his help on the story and for helping me with the lemon scene. I appreciate it dude and I hope everyone likes what happened. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review, but if you did like it then leave a review. See you all next time and have a nice day. Oh one more thing if you guys have an idea on who should be next to join the women then let me know. **


End file.
